Kingdom Hearts: A Heartless' Journey
by BlackFang98
Summary: Kingdom Hearts is told from the guardians of light's point of view, but what is it like for a heartless? Follow Rosalinda a heartless that can switch back and forth between heartless and human, but doesn't know she is one, on her adventure with her friends Sora, Riku, Kairi, and Devain. Will she fall into darkness' grasp or will she find her light and control the darkness inside?
1. A normal day?

**Hey guys, BlackFang98 here with my first story! I wanna say that my awesome boyfriend (ConEmber) helped me a lot with this, so I wanna say thanks for all the help. I hope you all enjoy Kingdom Hearts: A Heartless' Journey.**

I've always been different from the kids on my island. I was almost the complete opposite of everyone. My best friend Kairi and our friends Riku, Sora, and Devain didn't mind my differences much they actually embraced them. Devain always thought that my differences were cool until we went on a crazy and messed up adventure. Wait! I'm getting too far ahead of myself! Let's just start with the day before this all began.

I ran around the Shore of Destiny Island to the paopu tree. I pulled my long red violet hair out of a low ponytail and let it fall in front of my brown eyes.

"Devain!" I shouted to the teenager in the paopu tree.

He waved his arms crazily and fell into the ocean and moaned.

"Devain!" I shouted once more. "You okay?!"

He slowly floated back to the shore and moaned, "Why?"

I looked down, and helped him up. His brown hair was somewhat spiked up. "Oh, I guess you're okay!"

"Why would you do that? You suck!" He moaned again. His blue eyes looked heavy with no sleep.

"Well, I didn't think you were sleeping. I thought you were just relaxing, but I guess I was wrong."

"You don't freaking say?!" He ran his hand through his hair and tried to get it to spike up more.

"Well, I'm sorry. I don't know how many hours of sleep you get. I swear you can sometimes have sleeping competitions with Sora!" I put my hands on my hips in frustration.

"No one can have a sleeping competition with that guy!" We both laughed. Sora could probably sleep forever if he didn't have to drink or eat.

"Speaking of Sora, where is he?"

"Oh! There he is!" Devain pointed to the teenager with red shorts and a red t-shirt. He had a black t-shirt sweatshirt, and yellow high tops. His brown spiky hair was full of sand since he probably fell asleep on the sand again.

We ran over to him. A red hair girl was yelling at him about a dream or something. She had a white tank top, a purple skort, and purple and white sneakers. Her blue eyes were full of annoyance and joy.

"What's goin' on here?" I looked at Kairi and Sora.

"Oh! She's watching him sleep. Nothing new." Devain said jokingly

Kairi's face turned as red as her hair. Her blue eyes were full of anger. "You're so mean sometimes!" She shouted at Devain.

"I try!" He smiled.

"Maybe you should try making a raft instead of trying to pick on our friends." Said a white haired boy. He had a yellow muscle shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and white sneakers.

"Augh! Riku!" We all compained.

"What? Do you wanna have a race to see who doesn't have to do any work?"

We all looked at Riku and nodded.

"You are all so lazy!" He face palmed himself and sighed.

We followed Riku to the area where the raft was. This whole area was set up like a racing track. Trees were on one side and the other side was like a boot camp. How this area worked was that you had to touch the star at the other end of the cores and run back to start and hopefully be the first to be back.

"Alright. How about we do a boys race and then a girls race." Riku suggested.

I rolled my eyes. "Guess it's like any other sport then."

Everyone else nodded. Devain, Sora, and Riku all lined up ready to race.

"Hey. Why don't we make thing interesting?" Riku suggested.

Devain and Sora looked at Riku confused but somewhat intrigued.

Riku chuckled. "Whoever wins not only gets to skip out on doing work, but gets to share a paopu fruit with whoever he chooses."

The boys eyed up one another. Kairi and I laughed. "Does that count for us too?" I asked Riku.

He shrugged. "Sure. If you want."

Kairi and I smiled and said, "On your mark! Get set!... GO!"

The boys ran as fast as they could. Devain was way ahead of Riku and Sora though. Sora started to fall behind, so he grabbed Riku's shirt and yanked him behind him. Riku then grabbed Sora's arm and threw him on the ground. They then broke out in a fight under the trees. During this Devain is about 2/3 done and is definitely going to win. Just a few moments later Devain was standing next to me and Kairi waiting for them to stop fighting.

"Should we just leave them till they realize what happened? I asked.

"Yeah! Totally!" Kairi said.

Devain laughed. "I give them 10 minutes till they realize what happened. In the mean time I guess you two can race."

Kairi and I quickly got to start and readied ourselves.

"You know." I looked at Kairi. "If I win you can have my paopu fruit. I know how much you want to share one with Sora."

"You do?"

"I didn't know before but now I do!" Devain Shouted.

I nodded. "Come on Kai. You're my best friend! I would love to help you and Sora get in a relationship. You two are just way to cute together!" I smiled and planed out my path to win.

"3!...2!...1!... GO!" Devain shouted.

Kairi and I ran as fast as we could. I was not going to lose to her! I took the path on top of the trees and Kairi took the boot camp like path. The path on top of the trees is the easiest because it is just a straight path from and to start. I jumped to touch the star and looked to see where Kairi was. She was climbing up the side of the rock that I was on. I walked over to the edge where she was and stuck my hand out for her to grab. Curse my niceness sometimes. She looked up and smiled.

"You know you don't have to wait for me Rosie! It makes me feel bad." She said.

"I know I just can't help it!" I complained. I turned to the trees and started to run back. "Catch me if you can Kairi!" I shouted as I was half way across the trees.

She stood there for a moment unable to think clearly. "Wait!... Hey!" she tried to run across the trees but failed and fell on Sora and Riku. "Sorry!" they quickly went back to fighting.

I looked at Devain and smiled. "I win!" Kairi slowly caught up to me and Riku and Sora followed behind her. Riku and Sora had black and blue mark everywhere.

"Uhhh….. What happened?" Kairi asked.

Sora and Riku pointed at each other and shouted, "He started it! It's all his fault!"

"How about both of you started it!" I snapped. "You two can be so childish! Wait why am I saying can, you two are!" I hated snapping at my friends like that, but I was just getting tired of Riku and Sora constantly blaming one another for what someone else started.

Everyone looked at me surprised, and got quite. "Rosie?" Kairi asked "You okay? We've never seen you like this."

I looked at the ground then at my friends. I felt hollow and ran to my hiding spot.

"Rose!' Devain shouted and tried to grab my arm.

I ran to my hiding spot which was the so called secret place. Devain, Sora, Riku, Kairi and I were the only ones who went there. We drew all over the walls. I actually made a hidden room behind the rock that Kairi and Sora drew a picture of themselves. I looked over my shoulder to make sure no one was behind me and moved the rock so I could slide in.

The inside of my hidden room was very simple. I had candles everywhere that smelt like roses. I had books that were piled up to about my height, sketch books were everywhere. I had a few red and black cushions that were scattered among the room. I sat down on a red cushion that was nearer the entrance.

Thump.. Thump

I jumped off the cushion and pushed aside the rock just so I could peep out. Devain was looking for me! I quickly ducked behind the bolder so he wouldn't see me, but that didn't work.

"Rose, you don't need to run from us." He pushed aside the rock that was covering my hiding spot and came in.

"B- but it's not like me to act like that at all. You know I hate yelling at my friends."

"Yeah, keep in mind that I screamed at you when I fell into the water earlier."

I rolled my eyes and looked at the ground. I didn't want Devain to see me upset.

"Don't shut us out, we're your friends. You can talk to us about anything."

"Just kiss her already!" Kairi shouted.

"Shut up Kairi!" He shouted.

I looked at Devain and kissed his cheek and blushed some.

"I knew that would work!" Shouted Sora.

"You knew what would work?" I asked Sora. Devain looked at me with a confused look.

"That... if you two won the race you would fall madly in love with each other." Sora smiled innocently.

"Okay, first, how did you come to that conclusion and second, is that why I won the race?" Devain asked.

"You two would be an awesome couple and yeah probably."

"I want a fair race!"

Everyone ignored that remark.

"So, Rosie why did you run away anyway?" Asked Sora.

"Sora, she doesn't have to talk about it if she doesn't want to." Said Devain

"It's fine. I ran because I've just been acting really weird lately and I-"

"You're on your period aren't you?" Sora asked.

"Sora there are three things you never ask a woman. One, you never ask her how much she ways. Two, you never ask how old she is. Three, you never ever ask if they are on their period." Devain said as he slapped the back of Sora's head.

"It was an honest question!"

"Anywho. Like I was saying." I said.

"You're pregnant!" Sora shouted.

Devain looked at Sora and punched him. Kairi fell to the ground laughing.

"Save all question till the end Sora, and let her finish her story." Devain said.

"Thanks Devain. Like I was trying to say. I've been acting really weird lately. Like I've been acting like I'm a completely different person. I've been feeling darker, angry, and like something is taking over me. I just didn't want you guys to get mad at me if I was being a jerk, so before that happened I ran here, to what was my secret hiding spot." I looked away from them. Tears slowly crawled down my face. I hated crying in front of my friends, especially Devain.

I walked to the corner of the room and sat on a few cushions and curled up in a black and red sweatshirt. Over my heart it had a red bleeding heart with a sword stabbed through it. The sword looked somewhat like Excalibur from the King Arthur stories.

Devain walked over and sat next to me. He put something in my hand. It was half of his paopu fruit! I ate my half and he ate his half. It was so good! It was really sweet like a mango. He awkwardly grabbed my shoulders and gave me a hug. Kairi quickly followed behind him and yelled, "Group hug!" and joined in on the hug. I couldn't help but smile.

Sora walked over and joined in and asked, "Where's Riku?"

I got out of the hug and walked out of the secret place to the paopu tree. Riku was normally there when he wants to think or just be left alone. For some odd reason I'm the only one who can get him to talk about whatever is on his mind when he never wants to tell anyone what going on or what he's thinking about.

I slowly walked across the bridge and walked to the tree. "Hey Riku. Are you alright?" I waited for him to acknowledge me.

He looked at me as if he was lost then smiled. "Hey Rosie. What's up?"

"I came to check on you. You almost always hang out with us, and when you don't it normally means something is wrong."

He looked to the sunset then at me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Uhhh… Yeah sure?"

Riku walked up to me and grabbed my hands. I blushed some. I didn't know why I blushed. Riku and I are just really good friends. Also he knows I would kill him if he tried to do anything somewhat romantic to me. He pulled me in close to him. We were just a few inches away from each other.

'Please don't kiss me! Please don't kiss me! Please DON'T kiss me Riku! I will kick your nuts if you kiss me! You also know I don't have a problem with doing that!' I thought to myself.

"What do you think is out there?"

"Huh?"

"There has to be other worlds right?" He walked over to the paopu tree and sat on it. He looked like a little kid that was dreaming about things that were like 20 years down the road.

"Yeah, I guess. You've really been thinking a lot haven't you?" I sat on the curved part of the tree next to him.

"Heh heh. Yeah. Ever since I met Kairi she got me thinking about other worlds, but till I met you and got to know you I wasn't 100% sure."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't you ever think about it?"

I thought about it for a little. "Kind of. Like I do honestly think there are other worlds, but we have to be here for a reason. Right Riku?" I looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah. I guess. Hey Rosie! How about you, Devain, Kairi, Sora, I leave right now? We can get a head start on our adventure!" He looked at me like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"I don't think that will be happening tonight Riku." Said Kairi.

"Yeah. There's a storm coming or there is suppose to be. Let's just call it a night and we will leave first thing tomorrow morning." Said Devain.

"Okay." Riku said.

We all headed home for the night. I looked out my window and wondered what our adventure would have in store for us. Would we meet lots of people? Would we find a new island that has never been touched? I was way too excited!

I looked off into the distance. The storm was picking up and the raft wasn't secured! I used the rope outside of my window and headed to the raft. Kairi, Riku, and Devain's boats were on the side of the dock.

"Rose?!" Devain shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"I was going to secure the raft before this storm got any worse. What are you doing here?"

"I was going to do the same thing!"

We ran to the raft as fast as we could, but the storm picked up before we could get there.

"Devain, it's not worth it! The raft is probably destroyed by now."

"Okay. Let's go to my house and wait for the storm to pass to check on the raft later."

"Sora?!"

Sora ran as fast as the wind past us.

"Sorry can't stop and chat! Have to check the raft!"

"Wait!" I shouted.

"Wait! What's that giant thing?!" Devain asked as he pointed to a purple and black electric ball thing in the air.

Devain and I ran after Sora. Sora ran up to the paopu tree were Riku was.

"Riku? Where's Kairi?" asked Sora.

"The door has opened."

"What?"

"The door has opened guys! Now we can go to the outside world!"

"What are you talking about?! We have to find Kairi first!" Shouted Sora

"She's coming with us!"

We all looked at him confused.

"Once we step through, we might not be able to come back. We may never see our parents again. There's no turning back! But this may be our only chance. We can't let fear stop us! I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

'The darkness?' I looked behind me to see black shadow things coming near us. "Uh.. Guys!" No one listened.

"Riku…" I heard Sora almost whisper as he went to grab Riku's arm.

A portal of black and purple swirled around under Sora and Riku.

"Sora no!" Devain and I shouted as we tried to grab him. I grabbed Sora's arm and tried to pull him out, but the darkness started to grab me. It felt warm and welcoming, but evil at the same time. The darkness quickly let go of me and pulled Sora in.

"SORA!" I shouted as I fell to the ground. My sole burned, and rage flowed in like a waterfall. Devain quickly picked me up bridal style and started to head to the boats. As soon as he touched me I went back to my usual self. "Devain!"

He stopped running and let me stand. "What? Can't this wait till we are on the boats?"

I shook my head. "No." I looked at were the darkness took Sora and Riku. A light faintly appeared where Sora was. I ran to it as fast as I could. Devain followed behind me.

"What the?" Sora looked at me and Devain then at the giant key thing in his hand.

"We can talk later we need to find Kairi!" I said

"Follow me!" Sora said as he ran to the secret place. "I know where Kairi is! What the heck is that?!"

There was a giant white door where the entrance to the secret place. I walked in and saw Kairi.

"Kairi!" Sora shouted as he ran in front of me.

"Sora…" she said weakly as she put her hand out for Sora to grab. The brown door behind her opened and the darkness flew out and blew Kairi in to Sora, but just before she touched him she vanished! Devain, Sora and I were pushed by the wind from the door out to the island or what was the island.

The island was completely destroyed! We were floating in a tornado or something!

"Devain?!... Sora?!"

"I'm right here. You don't need to shout, but I would like it if you could get me down from here." Devain said as he was hanging by his feet from the tree.

"Hey! You're a bat!" I smiled

"Shut up and just get me down." Devain said as his shirt fell in front of his face.

I blushed and did a flirty giggle. I grabbed Devain's arms and started to pull. "On the count of three I'll pull you out. Ready? 1….2…." I pulled Devain out of the tree and he landed on his back. "3!"

"Thanks." Devain said as he pulled his shirt back down.

"Uhh.. Guys, a little help?" Sora asked as a giant black shadow being with yellow eyes started to attack us.

"Oh crap! We might want to move!" Devain shouted as he was grabbed and consumed by the shadow.

'Devan! NOOOOO!" I fell to the ground in tears. My heart ached

Devain's POV

'It's dark in here. It smells like the boys bathroom at school. Wait.. Where's my hoodie? Oh. There it is. Hey… What's that little flame?... I'm gonna touch.' As I was just about to touch it, it swirled around me a few times and solidified into a fire sword!

"Devain…" I heard a sweet caring voice whisper.

"Huh?... Rose!"

I looked around to try to find her. I saw a light that was in the direction of where I heard her voice so I ran to it.

"I'm not going to leave her, not now, not ever!"

Rosie's POV

"Devain…" I whispered. I looked at the shadow being. Rage filled within me. I looked at the hand that Devain was grabbed with. It started to glow, then it exploded! Devain came out and started to climb up its arm.

"Devain!" I shouted. "You're alive!"

"Yeah. We can talk later. Now Sora help me kill this thing!"

Devain and Sora quickly killed the shadow being. It was sucked into the portal never to be seen again. The power of the vortex was so strong that Sora, Devain and I had to grab on to something. Devain was holding onto the tree with one hand and was holding me with the other. Sora was holding onto a rock.

"Guys." I said

"Yeah"

"Whatever happens, just promise me we will all try to find one another if we are separated."

Sora nodded and let go of the rock. Devain held me close let go of the tree.


	2. Strange Places

**Hey guys, BlackFrang98 here! So, chapter two is up! Again my awesome boyfriend helped me. So, thank you ConEmber! Hope you all like it. **

Devain and I floated through the vortex. It was like a giant tube that was constantly changing color. It would go from a pretty purple to a midnight black.

"Rose!" Devain shouted as he tried to grab my hand.

"Don't worry! We'll find one another. We shared that paopu, and I know you know the legend."

Just like that he was out of my sight. I closed my eyes as tears escaped. The wind brushed my face like a gentle hand.

Wait? Why do feel the wind? There was no wind in the vortex. I opened my eyes and realized I was falling. I was falling into a fountain at that.

I swung my arms around crazily and shouted, "Oh shit! Oh shit! Oh shit!" Water splashed everywhere. I sounded like a duck when I walked. "Augh! I'm soaking wet, and I sound like a duck when I walk! Could this day get any worse!?" I shouted to the sky. I kept walking through the town.

The town remained me of the Renaissance time period. I looked around and saw nothing but a large cluster of the shadow beings from the island. I ran as fast as I could. I ran through two giant wooden doors and tried to catch my breath. I t looked like I was in a town square or something. I peeped my head through the doors to see if the creatures were there, but it's kind of hard to find them when they vanished.

I walked around the town square till I heard a familiar voice.

"Uh… Help! Anybody!" the voice shouted.

I looked at where the voice was coming from. It was Devain! His hood was caught on a flag pole. I looked at him and smiled. "How's the weather up there?"

"Not amused Rose! Get me down. NOW!"

"Well... Nah!" I said jokingly.

"Well that's helpful you little ass." Devain said.

"Hey! I'm not an ass… all the time."

"Yeah, just most of the time."

"HEY! That's Riku's job!"

Devain chuckled some. "He's got some serious competition then."

"Hey! Do you want help or not?"

"Yes! Please!"

"Then stop callin' me an ass."

"Alright, just get me down!"

"Okay, but this might hurt a little."

"Tha- wait, WHAT?" He started to panic and fell off the pole.

"I knew that would work!" I ran over to him and helped him up.

"This is why I call you an ass."

"But when it all comes down to the end of the day I can probably help a lot. Uhhh… Devain, where's Sora?"

"I don't know, but is that my hood?" He asked as he pointed to the top of the flag pole.

"Is that all you think about?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"No, sometimes I think about my shoes." He said sarcastically.

I face palmed myself. "Why do I even ask?"

"Because you're curious."

"No shit Sherlock. Who names a kid Sherlock anyway?"

"I don't know. Hey, is that Sora?"

"Who?"

"Our friend, you know, from the island that disappeared."

"Oh yeah!" I rolled my eyes. "Great! That kid."

"Let's go ta- who's that walking up to him?"

"A guy."

"Let's go climb a building!"

I shrugged my shoulders "Okay." We climbed up the building that Devin got caught on the flag pole. He grabbed his hood, and I just glared at him. We climbed to the tops and sat there.

Sora battled with this guy with a giant gunblade for what seemed like hours even though it was a few minutes. Sora had cuts all over his arms and face. I looked at Devain.

"Should we help him?"

"No, I'm sure he can handle that poser."

I looked at the battle again. Sora was unconscious! I looked at Devain again.

"Like you were saying!?" I shouted.

"You know what; I think we should go help him."

"Agreed!"

We jumped off the roof and stood just a few feet away from the man that fought Sora and the man's female friend. He was wearing a leather jacket that had t-shirt styled sleeves, and a grey t-shirt. He had black pants, boots and gloves. His brown hair fell in front of his face as looked down at Sora.

"I think you went a bit too hard on him Squall." The woman said. She was wearing yellow shorts, a green tank top that left her stomach exposed with blue straps, a yellow scarf, and orange boots and gloves. He had really short black hair with a white headband.

"Hey!" I shouted to get their attention.

The man looked at me. He had a giant scar across his face. "Great. Two more kids! This'll be easy."

"I resent that remark!" Devain shouted.

"I reject your reality, and substitute my own!" I shouted.

"Then I'm glad you don't have to face this cold and unforgiving one." The man said. A few moments later the man and woman started to attack us.

Devain fought the girl and I fought the guy. Devain used his fire staff thing to battle the girl who was using a shuriken. I was using a small dagger that I always kept in my black knee-high boots. I felt like the odds were against me because of the guy's giant gunblade. Devain quickly knocked out the girl. He had a few cuts on his face, but that was it. I was somehow still fighting the guy.

"Hey." Devain said.

"Can't talk dude!" I shouted as the man cut a little of my face. I had cuts all over my arms and face.

"Let me help!" He shouted as we ganged up on the man.

Devain was almost fencing with the man. He was able to get him to walk over to a small ledge that would leave him defenseless for a moment if he fell. The man looked behind himself quickly then at Devain again. I tightened the grip on my dagger and stood next to Devain.

"It's over." Devain said as he lunged at the man.

The man jumped back and out of the way just in time. "Not yet kid."

Devain and I ran to a few feet away from where the man was. He stood as if he knew he would win. I thought quickly and through my dagger at the man's right shoulder that he had his gunblade in his hand. It hit his shoulder and sunk in a little. He grabbed the dagger before Devain could get to him and threw it at my right arm.

It got more of the outside of my arm, but it stung like I was getting jabbed with a thousand needles on fire. I fell to the ground in pain and weakness. I had cuts all over my arms and face, and blood was running out of the woods like a slow river. I tried to stand up and grab the dagger, but fell in all of my attempts. I looked over at Devain who was still fighting this guy. They both had a few cuts, but they didn't really look too serious.

I couldn't help, but close my eyes. I was too weak to do anything.

"Rose!" Was the last thing I heard.


	3. We get mugged, sorta

**Hey guys! BlackFang98 here! Sorry if this took a while to put up. I've just been lazy, busy with school. I also hand write theses and then type them, so that kind of make it even longer for me to put them up. Anywho! Hope you like chapter 3! Tell me what you think. **

* * *

I awoke in a yellow and green room on a king size bed. Devain was next to me on my left and Sora was on the foot of the bed curled up like a dog. We all had blood filled bandages over our arms and face. My arms were wrapped around Devain's waist and his on my shoulders.

I moved Devain's arms off my shoulders and tried to sit up. It hurt so much! I was so sore and stiff. I winched in pain as I sat up.

'That guy sure can fight.' I thought as I walked to the window. 'Where am I, and what happened?'

I heard the door slowly open. I turned to see the man and woman we fought earlier.

"Who are you, and where the hell are we?!" I went to go and reach in my boot for my dagger but it was gone! "Also where the hell is my dagger?!"

They only ignored me for a moment.

"Again, who are you, where the hell are we, and where the hell is my dagger?!" I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Go clean up. When your friends wake up we'll talk." The man said. "Leave this room, turn left and the bathroom will be the third door down on your right." He held the bedroom door open for me and pointed to where the bathroom was.

I walked down the hall slowly. I couldn't wrap my head round what happened. First I was on the island with my friends. A few hours later we go attacked by those weird shadow monsters. We traveled through that vortex and ended up here. Finally we got attacked by that guy and girl, and now they're helping us or at least being nice to us?!

I entered the bathroom and leaned against the wall and sighed. I walked towards the sink and started pulled all the blood filled bandages off. They tugged at my skin as I pulled them off. I pulled off the one that covered my chest area revealing my black heart tattoo with a red outline.

It was a black heart that had 3 small strands that flared out at the end. I had a red outline and a red X that was kind of like lightning in the center.

I washed out all the cuts. It stung but felt relieving at the same time. I tightly wrapped up the long cut on my left arm. It went from about a few inches away from my shoulder to my elbow. It'll probably scar. I looked at my tattoo and frowned. I don't really remember how I got it. All I do remember was that I was sitting on a chair and I got attacked by something and I blacked out. Next thing I knew was I was on a island.

I stiffly walked back to the room and leaned against the door before entering. I overheard the man and woman talking about someone or something.

"A Heartless?!" The man asked.

"Yeah!" The woman sounded excited and scared at the same time.

"She doesn't look like them though. Even though we haven't even really talked to her or anything, she doesn't show anything of being a Heartless or being associated with them."

'_Who are they talking about, and what the heck is a Heartless?!' _I wondered as I entered the room.

The woman looked at me and gave me a friendly smile. "Hey kid!" She said cheerfully.

I walked to the right side of the bed and sat down. I needed more rest, but I knew I couldn't rest. I had that feeling like something bad was going to happen, and that it was going to happen soon.

"You okay kid?" The man asked. "Why don't you just lay down for a bit and rest? You don't look to good." He tried to help me lie down, but I refused.

"I-I'm fine." I smiled weakly. I looked at Devain and Sora they looked so peaceful for once. Too bad their naps not gonna last any longer. I shook Devain and Sora. "Come on you lazy bums! Wake up!" I pulled the pillow from underneath Devain's head and hit him with it. I also hit Sora with it.

They both moaned. Devain tried to grab the pillow when I hit him again.

"Come on you lazy bums! Maybe we can practice with our swords if you guys get your lazy butts up!" I threw the pillow at Sora. All he did was grab it and put it under his head.

Devain on the other hand sat up full of energy. "I'll grab my sword!" He jumped off the bed and shook it.

"Sora!" I shouted trying to sound like Kairi.

He moaned. "Kairi?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes and looked at me. "You're not Kairi!" He shouted and fell off the bed.

The man and woman just looked at us confused.

"You don't say Sora!" Devain shouted while placing a hand on Sora's head. "Also what are the people that tried to mug us earlier doing here?!" Devain stared at the man and woman.

The man pointed at Devain. "Shut up kid! We weren't trying to mug you."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?!" Devain rapidly looked back and forwards between the man and woman.

"We were trying to get him." The woman pointed at Sora. "We didn't want you two to take him away. We need him, because he's the keyblade master."

The man grabbed what I was assuming was Sora's keyblade. "Still hard to believe that you of all people are the chosen one." The man swung the keyblade with his left hand in the air. It vanished and appeared in Sora's hands. The man walked up to Sora. "Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers."

I laughed. "You've gotta be kidding me! The only thing Sora's the master of is sleep!"

"Sora?" The woman asked. She quickly giggled. "I guess we forgot to ask what your names are, so what are your names?"

Devain pointed to himself. "I'm Devain, and I like fire!"

Sora stood up on the bed. He looked like a drunk idiot. "I'm Sora."

The woman giggled. "Nice to meet ya. I'm the great ninja Yuffie! That there is-"

"Squall?" I looked at the man. His eyes widened when I said his name.

"How the? What the? Wait!... Rosalinda?! Is that you?" The man walked over to me and squatted down to my height. "It is you." He said quietly. I small smile appeared on his face. He quickly opened his arms. I gave him a huge hug.

"Squall! It feels like it's been forever since I've seen you!" I smiled as tears started pouring down my face.

He got out of the hug a few moments later. "That's Leon to you guys." He said looking at Devain and Sora.

"Uhhh… Who is this person?" Devain asked pointing at Squall.

"Oh! This is my big brother Squall Leonhart!" I smiled and wrapped my arms around Squall's left arm.

"Since when did you have a brother?" Devain asked as he sat on the bed with his keyblade.

"It's a long story."

"We got time."

"Actually… we don't." Squall said.

"Then she'll tell it later."

"Okay people! Start making sense! What's going on around here? Also, I'm assuming that these sword things that Devain and I have are keyblades." Sora looked at Squall and Yuffie.

"Yeah… We had to get those things away from you guys. Apparently that's how those shadow creatures were tracking you." Yuffie said.

"Taking your keyblades away was the only way to conceal your hearts. Especially yours Sora." Squall said. "But it won't work for long."

"What the fudge do you mean by that?" Devain asked.

"Those creatures that attacked you are called Heartless." Yuffie said.

"Heartless are beings of darkness. Those without hearts." Squall said leaning against the wall.

"The darkness in people's hearts. That's what attracts them." Yuffie sat on the edge of the bed near me.

"And there is darkness within every heart. The Heartless sometimes go for the stronger hearts because a stronger heart equals a stronger heartless."

"Hey! Have any of you hear of Ansem?" Yuffie asked.

"Oh! I know that name! I don't know anything else about him. I just know that name." I smiled and looked at Squall.

"Ansem was studying the heartless." Squall started. "He recorded his findings in a very detailed report." Squall said still leaning against the wall.

"Maybe that report could help us figure out how to defeat the heartless!" I shouted as I hopped off the bed and walked to Squall.

"Maybe… if you could find it." Yuffie said.

"Huh?!" Devain, Sora, and I all said in unison.

"All of his research was scattered around all the worlds." Yuffie sighed.

"The only way I know of to stop the heartless is to have the keyblade master go to all the worlds and seal all of the keyholes. You need the "key" aka your keyblade to seal all of the keyholes."

"So, Sora's giant keyblade is the quote on quote key to the keyholes."

"Exactly!" Yuffie started to sound excited.

"The heartless have great fear of the keyblade. That's why they'll keep comin' after you no matter what." Squall said as he looked at Devain and Sora. "They always want to go after someone with a keyblade, because of the strong heart thing."

"Well, I didn't ask for it!" Sora said as he tried to hand his keyblade to Squall.

"The keyblade chooses its master, and it chose you two!" She smiled as she looked at Sora and Devain.

"So, tough luck."Squall waved his hand in the air.

"How did all this happen?" Sora asked. "I remember being in my room…" Sora jumped off the bed. "Wait a minute! Where's our island? What happened to my home? My island. Riku! Kairi! Devain! Rosie!"

"We're right here!" Devain and I shouted and we each smacked a side of Sora's head.

"Oh yeah…"

"You know what?" Squall asked. "I really don't know, and I really don't care."

"Well you're very happy aren't you sir?" Devain asked sarcastically.

Just seconds after Devain said this, a heartless appeared in the room.

"Yuffie, go!" Squall shouted. "Sora, Devain, Rosalinda, let's go!" He grabbed his gunblade that was leaning on the wall and looked at the Heartless.

The heartless jumped out and broke the window. Squall jumped out the window and followed the heartless. We just followed Squall.

I quickly grabbed my dagger off the table and followed them. I was excited but scared. My mind was racing and my heart was pounding. I felt as if I had just entered a war.


	4. Heartless Havoc

**Hey guys, BlackFang98 here with chapter 4! WOOHOO! Anyway, I know this has taken a while for me to put up. It's been taking me so long because I've been goofing around with this on Skype with ConEmber, and I've been editing previous chapters. Oh! Before I forget I wanna say that I'm thinking about making a behind the scenes with this. It was all ConEmber's idea. Tell me what you think and what you think about the story. Any who lets begin!**

We fought off the heartless for what seemed like hours. I felt useless, because I'm still not very good with my dagger. The heartless were everywhere! They were appearing faster than I could blink. They were mostly attacking Sora and Devain. Very few went after Squall, and virtually none went after me. Once we defeated a majority of the heartless we ran to as fast as we could to the third district.

In the third district we saw no heartless. Sora ran down the steps into the plaza just to make sure there were no heartless. Devain, Squall, and I just shrugged and jumped off the side of the steps and waited for Sora. As soon as Sora got to us we heard someone or something screaming. We looked up and saw a dog and a duck come flying at us as if someone threw them off a building. Sora tried to run but didn't get very far. The dog and duck landed on Sora, and he hit me and Devain so we fell, and we knocked Squall over.

"Hey! Watch it!" Squall shouted.

The dog and duck blinked a few time and stared at Sora's Keyblade. "The key!" They shouted.

"Hey! Mind helping me up?!" Sora asked as he tried to shove the dog and duck off of himself.

We looked like a bunch of comedians.

I slowly got up and helped Devain and Squall up. I looked around to see if there were any heartless, and yes there were. There were 10 or so soldier like heartless.

"Uhh… Guys…" They ignored me for a second. "Guys… GUYS!" I shouted

They all turned around to see a giant purple armored heartless fall piece by piece from the sky to make a heartless that was probably the height of Devain, Sora, and me stacked on top of one another. We all just looked at it with wide eyes.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"ATTACK!" Devain shouted as he started to attack the left arm and leg.

We all attacked a spot for a few minutes. It looked like we were doing nothing.

I stopped helping Squall work on the body for a moment and went to Devain. "I don't think this is working, Devain." As soon as I finished speaking the left arm exploded in a cloud of black and purple.

"Seems like it's working to me." He replied and started to hit the left leg.

We didn't really know any other way to defeat it so we just kept hitting it. Yes it took us several minutes, probably a half hour or so, but we eventually defeated it. Once we defeated it, it exploded in a black and purple cloud and a heart appeared and floated into the sky.

I looked at my friends and Squall. We had cuts everywhere. I think I probably had the most out of all of us. I looked at Devain and smirked.

"We can go into any fight without coming out with a lot of cuts. Can we?"

He smiled. His clothes had holes everywhere. They were almost unwearable. "Speak for yourself." He pointed to me.

I looked at my clothes. They were ripped up to, but at least mine were somewhat still wearable. They looked more like something I could wear on the weekends or something. "They aren't that bad!"

Devain walked up to me and poked my cut from Squall that I thought scar over. "What's that?"

"Oh! That's from Squall." I smiled and giggled some. "Hey Squall thanks for the scar!" I shouted to him.

He walked over to me and whipped some of the blood away from his lip. "What scar?"

"This one." I unwrapped my arm and pointed to the giant cut. It already looked like it was scaring over.

"Damn." He said quietly. "Well… I guess… Huh… Never thought you would wind up getting a scar, especially from me. At least you can cover yours up unlike mine." He moved some of his bangs that were falling in front of his face and showed us his scar.

"How did you get it?" Devain asked.

He sighed. He didn't look like he wanted to answer. "Well… It's nothing really. Just something that happened by accident. It honestly is nothing. Just drop it, okay?" He walked over to Yuffie how had appeared out of nowhere near the steps where we came from.

"What's wrong with him?" Devain asked.

"It's nothing. It's just something that happened before we had to leave our home." I shivered and looked at the ground. 'I can't blame Squall for saying it's nothing. I can tell he wants to forget about what happened, but I can see he doesn't at the same time. Oh well! What can I say? He is Squall after all. He's always liked to keep to himself.'

"Hey what's Sora up to?" Devain asked as he started to walk towards him. I quickly followed behind and started to listen to Sora, the duck and dog's conversation.

"I wonder if I can find Riku and Kairi…" Sora said as he quickly looked at the ground.

"Of course." The duck said somewhat squeakily.

Sora quickly looked up. The dog and duck started to have their own side conversation.

"Sora, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends." Squall said.

"Yeah, I guess."

"But you can come along looking like that. Understand?" The duck said. "No frowning. No sad face. Okay?"

"Yeah, ya gotta look funny, like us!" The dog said.

"Happy?" Sora said looking at the ground.

We all looked at him for several moments before he did anything.

He looked up and had a really funny smile on his face for a few minutes.

The duck and dog burst out laughing at Sora's face. "That's one funny face!" The dog shouted.

"Okay, why not? I'll go with you guys." Sora said.

"Donald Duck." The duck said as he put his hand out.

"Name's Goofy." The dog said as he put his hand on top of Donald's.

"I'm Sora, and these are my friends Devain and Rosie." Sora grabbed our hands and placed them on top of Goofy's hand and placed his on top.

"Hey! What's with wanting them to come along with us?" Donald asked.

"What do you mean? They're my friends. They need to come with me!"

"We only invited you." Donald said.

"But-"

"Donald." Goofy said looking at Donald. "They are his friends. Without them he can't make a happy face."

He sighed. "Fine! Follow us to the ship."

We walked back to the first district and looked at the giant doors.

"Hey Squall!" I walked over to him before we walked through the doors. "You're coming with us right?" I hugged him hoping he would say yes.

"I can't. I need to protect Traverse Town."

I got out of the hug and looked at him with wide eyes. "What! Squall! WHY!? Can't your girlfriend or whatever protect the town?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" He shouted.

"You sure act like she is."

"I do not!"

"You kind of do."

"Augh! Go on your adventure already. We'll video chat with you guys or something."

"Not until you come with us!"

Squall started pushing me to the Gummi ship or whatever Donald called it. "Goodbye Rose Bush." He said as he pushed me onto the ship.

I tried to turn around but the door was already closed. I sighed. "See ya Squally." I whispered. I turned around to see my friends all looking at me. "What?"

"Did you just call him 'Squally'?" Devain asked.

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh nothing Rose Bush!"

My face turned bright red. "Shut up!"

"Why?" Devain asked.

"Just shut up, okay?!" I started to get loud.

"That not a very good reason."

I looked at all my friends. They were laughing.

"Do you want me to kick your nuts?" I snapped looking at Devain with anger coming over me.

"Not really."

"Then shut up."

"Okay then. You still haven't told me a good reason."

"Drop it!" My hands were in fist. "Just drop it already. It's something from the past which I've been trying to forget about! I've been wanting to forget about it, but by the time I almost forget about it something makes me think about it!" I covered my mouths with my hands. I didn't realise what I was saying and that I was shouting at Devain.

"Okay, point taken!" Devain said as he put his hands up in the air like he surrendered.

Everyone just stared at me and Devain.

Donald cleared his throat. "Well… Welcome to the gummi ship."

"Really. You're saying that now?" Devain asked.

Donald just ignored him. "How the room situation works it that you go to a silver colored door and you place your hand on the doorknob for about three seconds. The door then picks up on your DNA and makes a room for you based off of your personality. The rooms are scattered throughout the ship. The door will even change what it looks like based off of the personality thing. Once you enter your room there will be two keys, one for you and the spare that goes in the control room. Grab a tag that's in there and put your name on it."

We all nodded and looked around for where we wanted our rooms to be. Devain and Sora immediately dashed to find a room that was the closest to the kitchen. I smirked and found one that was near a library but was really close to the training room. My favorite part was that there was only one other room near mine that was opened and I would assume Squall would take it if he ever come with us.

I placed my hand on the doorknob like Donald told us to do and opened the door. I nearly fell in tears when I saw some of the exact same pictures Squall took of me and him when I was really little in frames on my nightstand next to my what I thought was a queen size bed. I was so happy but upset at the same time. Once I was finally able to relax I closed my door and looked around my new room.

My walls were red and black. I had red climbing rose bushes painted on the black walls. Most of my furniture was black. My bed had rose designs on the sheets and pillows. There was a white hammock in the bottom right corner of my room that had red and black pillows on it. There were even some stuffed animals like a red dragon, a Pikachu from Pokémon, and Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic! The back wall had two three by three cubbies with books, notebooks, and sketchbooks of all kinds! I walked all around my room trying to get use to it, but then I saw the big fifty inch flat screen TV with all the Playstations, a Wii, N64, and a Gamecube with the Gameboy Advance adapter!

I walked into a room on my left and found the bathroom. It was like any other bathroom. The only difference was, was that there was a red wall and three white walls, and it was all mine! I walked out of the bathroom and into a "room" that was across my room.

'Please be a walk in closet. Please be a walk in closet!' I thought as I slowly opened the door, and to my surprise it was a walk in closet. 'Normally I get the opposite of what I want.' I laughed and walked in.

The closet was obviously filled with clothes, shoes, and jewelry. Most of the clothes were red and black. I had at least ten pairs of Converse and five pair of boots. I looked for a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants to change into for bed.

After that, I changed and curled up in my warm and cozy bed and stared at the ceiling. I made sure I put the keys next to my nightstand. I'll take the spare to the control room tomorrow morning.

'Am I really here?' I asked myself. 'Just this morning Riku, Sora, Kairi, Devain and I were wondering about other worlds and now here I am…' I sighed and looked out the window. 'I'm so excited to see what's out there, and I can't wait to see it. I wanna see it all now. Squall doesn't know what he's missing right now.' With that thought in my mind I looked at the picture of Squall and me when I was six years old and fell into a deep sleep.


	5. The Nightmare

**Hey guys! What's up? BlackFang98 signing in with chapter five of Kingdom Hearts: A Heartless' journey. So I know this has been kind of slow, but it's finally going to pick up because 1) We are going to be heading off to Wonderland, and 2) I'm adding in a little friend for Rosalinda and Devain (mostly Rosalinda). Please tell me what you're thinking. I would love to know what's running round in everyone's mind, and if you like the idea of there being a behind the scenes of this. Anyway, let's get started!**

They were chasing me. I didn't know who or what but it was a group of something. I ran as fast as I could without looking back. I ran as fast as I could to Squall who was either in the library or courtyard of Radiant Garden.

"Squall!" I shouted as I wrapped my small seven year old arms around Squall's waist.

"What's wrong Rose Bush" He placed his book back on the bookshelf and picked me up and rested me on his hip so I would be eye level with him. His young 16 year old face was full concern.

"These creepy shadow monsters or whatever were chasing me! I didn't know what to do so I came to you because I knew you would protect me."I rested my head on his shoulder.

I heard him pick up his gunblade that he's had for who knows how long. He shifted me to his left hip and started to walk towards the direction that I just came from. "Let's go check out those creepy shadow monsters you were talking about."

"Squall! Don't! They'll-" I stopped when I heard him open the door. I tightened my grip on his leather jacket and buried my face into his neck and shoulder area. I was so afraid of those monsters attacking me and Squall.

I heard him open the door slowly. I started to shake in fear.

"See…" He said as he placed me down on the ground and held my hand. "Nothing's there."

I looked at him with wide eyes. "But they were right here! I swear they were right here!"

He chuckled and smiled. "Were you playing with your imaginary friends again?"

My eyes widened again. I almost never played with my imaginary friends. I was always hanging out with Squall and his friends Aerith, and Cloud. We would normally be playing games, and sometimes my friend Yuffie would join us. If I wasn't playing games with them I was either being told stories from them or watching Squall practice with his gunblade and sometimes Cloud with his Buster Sword. I always nagged them to show me how to work with a sword or something but they never did.

"Come on Rose Bush." He hooked his gunblade onto his belt and picked me up and put me on his shoulders. "Let's go find a game to play. Maybe Cloud will play with us."

"What about Aerith?" I asked as I played with Squall's bangs.

"If she's not babysitting Yuffie she might."

"Okay." I sighed and rested my head on top of his.

"What's wrong Rosalinda?"

"Oh nothin'."

"You sure?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't sound it." He took me off his shoulders and held me and looked at me. "You're lying Rosalinda. What's wrong? You can tell me. Don't forget I'm your big brother. I'll do almost anything for you. You can tell me or ask me anything you want."

I sighed and rested my head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. "How come everytime I go and get you those shadow monster disappear?"

"Well…" He almost sounded unsure for a moment.

"They're monster silly."

I looked up to see a blond spiky hair teenage boy walking towards us. He wore navy blue pants and a navy blue shirt with brown boots. His blue eyes sometimes got covered by his bangs.

Squall chuckled. "Hey Cloud."

"Hey Squall." I heard them high five one another. "Hey there Rosalinda." He ruffled my hair a little.

I gave a shy smile and a quiet giggle. "Hi Mr. Strife"

"Mr?" He laughed. "You don't have to call me Mr. Strife. It's just Cloud. So, what's this about shadow monsters?"

Squall glared at him as if saying to shut up. "I'll tell you later. Rosalinda and I were going to go play a game. You wanna join?"

He shrugged. "Sure. Why not? I don't have anything better to do."

We walked down the hundreds of hallways to Squall's room. His room wasn't much. It was just a large room that looked like any other teenagers room.

Squall and Cloud looked under the bed to try to find a game. They were talking about something but I couldn't hear them. I leaned on the wall next to the door and looked out the window at the sunset. I sighed and looked out into the hallway, and saw the shadow monsters again!

"Squall! Cloud!" I ran to them and shook them.

They both looked at me and asked, "What's up Rosalinda?"

"The shadow monsters are back!" I pointed to the hallway.

"Oh, for heaven's sake!" Squall shouted. "Not this again!" He walked over to where I was standing and saw the monsters. "Okay, Rosalinda. I believe you now!" He slammed his door shut and picked me up and held me on his left hip. "We need to get out of here now." He ran past Cloud and unlocked a door in his closet.

Cloud joined us and ran through the door. Cloud grabbed a flashlight and waited for us to join him. Squall set me down and we walked through the door. Squall locked it behind us.

"Remember the way Cloud?"Squall asked as he picked me up and held me close.

He nodded. Squall and Cloud ran so fast that I felt like my thought were getting all jumbled around in my brain. We ended up in a garage or something like it. There were even things that looked like spaceships.

"Cid!" Squall shouted to the man sitting in front of the computer. "They're here. There here in great numbers. We need to get out of here now."

He nodded. "Get on the ship." He pointed to the ship on his right.

"I'll be back!" Cloud shouted. "I need to get Aerith and Yuffie if she's with her."

Squall bit his lip. "Fine. Get them and get back here ASAP! I'm not letting those things kill us now."

Squall made me follow him to a control room and had me sit in a chair next to him.

"What's going on Squally? Are we gonna die?" I was shaking uncontrollably.

"There are these evil monsters trying to hurt everyone here. If we can get away from this place I'll tell you all about it for your 15th or 16th birthday. Okay? And no we won't die."

"Squall!" Cid shouted.

"Stay here and don't move." Squall grabbed his gunbade off his belt and quickly loaded the revolver with bullets and ran to Cid.

I was shaking in fear. 'What's going on? What's going to happen to Squall and everyone?!' I felt something trying to grab me and pull me away from where I was sitting. I looked behind me and saw those same monsters that tried attacking me before the only difference was, was that they looked like soldiers. Some were those ones and the others just looked like normal shadows.

They pulled me off the seat and started to pile on top of me. I was getting covered by those monsters! I tried to get them off me, but every time I punched them or kicked them it did nothing. I was quickly losing energy and I was starting black out.

"Rosalinda!" Squall shouted.

It was the last thing I heard before I completely blacked out.

I fell out of my bed and screamed terrified of what I had just experienced. That nightmare was real. Almost the exact situation happened to me when the Heartless attacked my home. I lay there on the floor for several moments trying to catch my breath and for the tears not to shed. "This is all Devain's fault!" I told myself. "If he didn't hear Squall call me Rose Bush I probably never would have thought about home."

Knock knock knock…

"Rose?" I heard Devain ask. "You okay."

I sighed and tried to get up onto my bed but screamed and fell on the floor again because of what I saw. It was a Shadow Heartless.

"I'm guessing this is a bad time?"

I tried speaking but all that came out was gibberish.

"Do you mind saying that again, but in English this time?"

"H-h-he-heart-Heartless!" I backed up and sat on the ground near the door.

"Hey come on! It's not nice to call people names."

"There's a Heartless in my room!"

Devain immediately opened the door with his keyblade in hand. I haven't really been able to get a good look at it till now. The blade like part was four waves of embers coming off a flame near the grip. The end had a giant flame that reminds me of the inside of a spider web. The grip had that same pattern but it looks like the flame exploded around your hand.

He walked over to my bed where the Heartless was. He got ready to swing his keyblade at the Heartless. He Heartless looked at Devain's keyblade and ran into my arms and held on to my shirt and shook.

I looked at Devain confused. "What should I do?" I asked him.

"Uh…Stay very still."

"Why?!"

"If you move this will hurt."

"Uhhhh… Don't kill me!"

"That's why I'm telling you to not move." Devain started to eye up the Heartless with his keyblade. The Heartless began to shake faster in my arms.

I looked at the Heartless somewhat confused. I knew they were afraid of keyblades, but I didn't know they were this scared of it. The Heartless tightened its grip. The Heartless was looking to me to protect it. "Devain don't!" I grabbed Devain's keyblade that was about to hit the Heartless and stopped it. My hand burned as soon as I touched the keyblade. I screamed in agony.

"Oh shit! Rose! I'm so sorry! This is why I told you to not move!" He de-summoned his keyblade and sat next to me and pulled me into a hug looking at the burn on my left hand. I winched as he moved my hand. He barely touched it and I screamed in pain again. "We are putting something on that."

I winched in pain. "No."

"Look, we have two options. One, it can hurt for a little. Two, it can hurt for a while. We fix it now it will only hurt for a little. If we don't it will hurt for quite a while."

"I-I'm fine." I looked at my hand. There was a purple and black substance under my burn. It looked like it was healing the burn, but it hurt like hell! I moaned and rested my head in Devain's chest.

"Um… okay…" He said quietly.

"What's going on in here?! It's two on the morning!" Donald shouted. He looked at Devain and me. "Oh brother! Aren't you two a little bit young for this?"

"What the fudge do you think is going on?" Devain asked.

"Um… I don't think there's a good answer to that question." Donald just walked away and sighed.

Devain looked at me with caring eyes. "You okay?"

I looked at my hand then at him and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. Hurt like hell, that's all."

Devain chuckled. "So what are we gonna do about the Heartless?"

I looked at the Heartless. It was fast asleep on my lap. "Well… I guess we can keep it. We can study it and learn more about Heartless." I shivered at the thought of it staying on the ship.

"Since it seems like it likes you, you're keeping it."

I sighed and looked at the Heartless then at Devain. "Fine, but if it tries to kill me I'm going to tell you to kill it."

He nodded. "Seems fair enough."

I picked up the Heartless like a baby and made a quick little bed on the hammock for it. I was surprised at how small it was. It was probably about a foot tall.

"Hey Rose…"

"What's up?" I turned to look at him

He scratched the back of his head as if not knowing what to say. "Don't yell at me or anything for this. Why were you so afraid of the Heartless? We saw tons of them, but this one set you off."

I looked at the ground. I felt hollow.

"If you don't want to tell me it's fine."

"No, it's fine."

He looked at me somewhat surprised. "Really?"

I nodded. "It's a long story though."

"It's fine, we have time."

We walked over to my bed and sat. I rubbed my hands nervously. I haven't really thought about home in years. It's always been lingering in the back of my mind, but I couldn't forget home one hundred percent.

"Well… Where do I start?"

"I've the beginning is a good place."

"Well… Squall and I use to live at this place called Radiant Garden. When I was seven the Heartless attacked my home. I didn't really understand what was going on, but I knew it wasn't good. Squall carried me and we ran with his friend, Cloud, to this garage where we met this guy named Cid. He flies gummi ships and he tried to help us get away. I was sitting on the ship where Squall left me and I saw Heartless everywhere! I was so afraid of what would happen to us since Cloud went to get his and Squall's friend Aerith and my friend Yuffie. Squall was defending the area from the Heartless for as long as he could until Cloud got back with Aerith and Yuffie." Tears fell from my eyes.

Devain pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back to try to calm me down. "Shhhhh… If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine. You can tell me another time if you want." Devain whispered in my ear.

I slowly got out of the hug and wiped my tears away. "No, I'm almost done anyway." I said quietly. I tried to continue. "Anyways, like I was saying. Squall was trying to get rid of the Heartless, so I was left on the ship by myself. Suddenly I felt something grab me. It was a Heartless. Actually a group of Heartless. They tried to grab me and pull me into the darkness or whatever. They piled on top of me so I was kicking and punching them trying to get them off of me. I didn't know what to do. I quickly got tired and I was starting to black out. I heard Squall shout my name, but then I completely blacked out, and that's all I remember, because next thing I knew was I was on the island with you, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. The reason why I didn't react earlier was that my home was in the back of my mind." I yawned and laid on my bed looking at the ceiling.

"Wow…" Devain said quietly. "I'm sorry to hear that…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You couldn't control the Heartless."

He sighed. "I still feel sorry."

I smirked and sat up. "You're a really nice and caring guy Devain. You know that right?"

"Thanks… Well… I'm gonna head back to my room and get some more sleep. Holler if you need me. My room is the one closest to the kitchen. My door has a giant flame on it."

I smiled and nodded. Once Devain closed my door I flopped on my bed and looked at up at the ceiling yet again. 'What the hell's wrong with me?! I feel so weird around him and I do dumb things around him. Also why is he so protective of me and constantly rushes to my side? AUGH!' I thought and sighed and covered my face with a pillow. "I hate my life!" I screamed into the pillow.

* * *

**Okay so we didn't end up at Wonderland... :( NEXT CHAPTER! So what will Rosalinda's and Devain's new little friend have in store for them?**


	6. Not so Wonderful

**Hey guys! BlackFang98 here with chapter 6! So now we are defiantly going to Wonderland! Anyway I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think, and enjoy!**

I woke up a few hours later. It was now 8:15 AM and everyone was probably starting to get up. I reached at my nightstand for my glasses. They were just normal black frame glasses.

"Damn, I better find my contacts." I whispered to myself. "I hate my glasses!"

I ran to my closet and changed into a red tank top, black shorts, a black sweatshirt, and black and red Converse high tops. I pulled my hair in to a Dutch braid like Katniss' from The Hunger Game, andran out of my room and into the kitchen where almost everyone was.

"Morning!" I said cheerfully as I sat down next to Goofy at the table.

"Morning…" Everyone sleepily said.

"Where's Devain?" I asked.

"He's still sleepin', I think." Goofy said.

"Aww! Is Rosie worried about her boyfriend?" Sora asked.

I knew he was picking on me, but I was still really annoyed. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"Not yet." He said

Donald and Goofy laughed.

"So what's on the agenda for today Donald?" I asked trying to get off the subject of Devain.

"Well, I'm going to teach you some magic."

"Well, I'm going to wake Devain up then." I said as I walked to Devain's room.

"Just don't get pregnant." Sora said jokingly.

I knocked on Devain's door a few times. "Devain… Wake up. Donald is going to teach us a few things before we get to a new world."

I heard him moan.

"Come on Devain! We might learn a fire spell or something."

"I'm up!" He said as he fell out of bed with a giant thud.

I chuckled and walked to my room to get ready before we got to the new world. I grabbed a small black leather pouch that attached to my belt with a few Potions that were in my medicine cabinet. I sat on my bed and looked at the Heartless that was sleeping. I couldn't help but smirk a little. It was actually a little cute.

I didn't know what came over me, but I walked over to the Heartless and placed my hand on the top of its head. It slowly opened its eyes and sat up and looked at me as if wanting something.

"What's up little fella?" I asked. I nearly facepalmed myself. Why did I ask a Heartless a question?

It stood up on the hammock and tried to hug me. I picked it up and held it on my hip and looked at it somewhat confused.

"Help…" I heard a voice say.

I looked at the Heartless with wide eyes. "Did you hear that?... Wait! You didn't talk, did you?" I had to be going insane! Heartless couldn't speak.

It nodded and pointed to itself and then said, "Stella."

"Wait?! Do you talk through your mind, because I don't see a mouth moving?"

It nodded again.

"You said… Stella. I'm assuming that's your name."

I nodded yet again.

I was about ready to freak out. It was so cool but really weird at the same time, but mostly cool. 'I didn't know they could talk! I didn't even know they could understand what's going on around them. Wait! They obviously understand. They attack us and everything. Augh! I'm so stupid sometimes! This is so cool though! Wait till I tell-'

"Rosalinda!" Donald shouted as he knocked on my door.

"Coming! And please call me Rosie." I set the Heartless on my bed. "Stay here Heart- er Stella, and don't move!" I ran out of my room, made sure I grabbed my spare key for Donald, and locked my door behind me. "Are we gonna practice magic?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Come on. Everyone is already in the training room."

"Hold on!" I ran back to my room and came back with my three daggers.

"What did you need?

"My daggers."

"Why?"

"I almost never go anywhere without my daggers!"

"Key word is almost."

I just ignored him and walked into the training room. Devain and Sora were just sitting around waiting.

Devain smiled and waved when he saw me.

"You can flirt later!" Sora exclaimed and hit Devain with his keyblade.

I giggled. Devain and Sora always did this. I'm just surprised that Devain and Sora haven't killed each other yet.

I looked at Devain who was wearing just a normal pair of jean shorts, a red shirt, a black sweatshirt and his black and white sneakers. I couldn't help by smile. Whenever I'm around him I can stop smiling.

"Who's ready for some magic?" Donald tried to ask excitingly.

I rolled my eyes. "Donald, you're bad at acting."

Sora and Devain laughed.

Donald was slowly starting to get annoyed. Well it was slow for him. "Well, I'm going to teach you a spell to control fire."

Devain instantly got really excited. "Fudge yes!"

Everyone just ignored him. We all quickly learned the spell. It starts off as fire, but then goes to fira, then finally firaga.

I looked at Devain who was still excited about controlling fire. "I'm gonna go to my room till we get to the new world."

Everyone just kind of nodded and went about doing their own business.

I ran back to my room and sat on my bed with Stella. She cuddled next to me like a little kid would next to their parent.

"What's up Stella?"

She just played around with her antenna while looking out the window as if in a trance.

"You want to explore, don't you?"

She nodded.

"I promise I'll take you out to explore when everyone here is asleep."

She looked at me excited and hugged me.

Knock knock knock.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Devain."

"The door's open."

Devain opened the door, closed it behind him, and came and sat next to me on the bed. Stella backed away from him and tried to hide under my sweatshirt.

Devain quickly smirked.

"Stella…" I sighed and placed her on my lap. "He's not gonna hurt you."

"Stella? Did you name it?"

"No. She told me her name was Stella."

"Sure." Devain said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Like that's the truth. Heartless can't talk!"

"They can! They talk through their minds!"

Great now I really sounded insane!

"I'll believe it when I experience it."

My face was starting to turn red. "They can so!"

"Sure." He rolled his eyes again. "And I'm a pig."

"You are."

"I meant the animal."

I just stuck my tongue out at him.

"Watch where you put your tongue. You don't know where I've been."

"You're so gross sometimes Devain!"

"Sometimes?"

I rolled my eyes.

Stella played with her antenna and made a cute high pitched sigh.

"Devain? Did you just hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Stella sighed again.

"Oh! That."

"Yeah…"

Knock knock knock.

"Come on ya love birds! We're at a new world!"

"We aren't love birds!" Devain and I shouted.

I heard Donald laugh as he walked away.

"Come on Devain." I grabbed his arm and started to walk out of my room. Before closing the door I said, "Stella, stay here."

We ran to the door where everyone was waiting. Donlad landed the ship, we go out, and we started floating slowly through a red tunnel. We all landed on our feet except for Goofy. He landed on his stomach. We all laughed.

"Oh, my fur and whiskers! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" I white rabbit in a red jacket shouted as he ran down a hallway. "Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear! I'm here. I should be there. I'm late. I'm late, I'm late! The queen, she'll have my head for sure!"

"What's he late for?" Devain asked.

I shrugged and walked to where the rabbit was going to. "Who knows?" I opened a door and then another and another. "What's the big idea of this?!"

Devain, Sora, Goofy, and Donald just laughed a little. I glared at them and walked through the doors.

I saw the rabbit run through a door, so I followed. Sora jumped in front of me.

"How did he get so small?" Sora asked as he looked at the door.

"No, you're simply too big." The door said.

We all jumped back in surprise.

"What?!" Donald shouted.

"It can talk?!" I asked.

"The door just freakin' spoke! Am I high or something?" Devain asked.

The door, well doorknob to be exact yawned. "Must you be so loud? You woke me up?"

"Good morning." Goofy said

"Good night! I need a bit more sleep."

"Wait, what do we have to do to grow small?" Sora asked as he somewhat crawled towards the door.

"Why don't you try the bottle…over there."

We turned around as a painting of a table on the floor grew into an actual table with two bottles and a chair. Sora rushed to the bottles and grabbed the blue one. He drank it and instantly became small. He nearly dropped the bottle on himself. One by one we all became smaller.

Sora ran back to the door that talked to us and tried to open it. "Open you stupid door!" Sora pressed his feet against the wall and kept pulling the door.

"Did you try pushing the door instead of pulling it?" Devain asked.

Sora just glared at him. "Shut up!" Sora then pushed on the door several times. "It's not working Devain?! Any more bright ideas?!"

"Turning the knob."

"I am, you douche bag!"

"Takes on to know one, Sora."

Sora turned and tried to punch Devain. Devain dodged the punch and punched Sora's face. They both summoned their keyblades.

I ran in between them and pushed their heads with my hands. "Boys, boys, boys! You're both annoying as hell, so knock it off!"

They both crossed their arms.

"He started it!" Devain whined.

"I don't care who started it!" I snapped. "We need to find the keyhole, and how to get out of this room."

We all looked around the room hoping to find another way around. I saw something behind the bed, but we couldn't reach it.

"Watch out!" Donald shouted and he hit a red Heartless that looked like a bell.

"They're everywhere!" Sora shouted as he took out three Heartless.

The Heartless would sometimes shoot fire at us if we weren't paying attention. After those heartless were destroyed Soldier Heartless appeared. The Heartless were pretty easy to take out, but for some reason I felt like I shouldn't be killing them.

Once the Heartless were defeated Sora rushed back on to the table and drank the orange liquid and went back to normal size.

"What are you doing?!" I shouted.

"Running to the bathroom!" And just like that he slammed the door behind himself.

I sighed and sarcastically said, "Great!" I grabbed the orange bottle and drank some of the liquid, and looked over at the bed and leaned on it. It instantly flew into the wall. I fell at looked at the wall where the bed was now… painted on?

I felt something poke at me. It was Devain and Goofy.

"Come on! Drink the blue potion again and follow us!" Devain shouted. He sounded squeaky like a mouse.

I laughed and drank the blue potion again. Devain grabbed my arm and had me follow him, Goofy, and Donald into an opening that was behind the bed.

We entered a combination of a garden and a court, like a judge's court. There were cards that were alive! They all moved aside for us to see what was happening. There was a blonde hair girl in a blue dress standing at a stand facing an ugly lady. The ugly lady had black hair that was in three buns stacked on top of one another. She had a red and black dress on her fat body.

The rabbit ran up some steps and blew into a trumpet. "Court in now in session!" He announced.

"I'm on trial? But why?" The blonde hair girl asked.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" The rabbit said as he stood tall.

"This girl is the culprit." The Queen began. "There's no doubt about it. And the reason is…because I say so, that's why!"

"That is so unfair!" The blond protested.

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" She crossed her arms. "You may be queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so… so mean!"

"Silence!" The Queen shouted. "You dare defy me?"

I looked at my friends. "Come on guys!"

"What?" Devain asked.

"We should go help her." I told him as I tightened the grip on my dagger.

"Yeah, but the-" Donald started.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?" Goofy asked.

"Meddling!" Donald corrected Goody.

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules."

I stared at my friends. I knew we had to help that girl, and we needed to help her now! I looked at the Queen when she said something about a heart. That gave me an idea. I rushed past the card guards. "Hold on!"

"Who are you?" The Queen asked. "How dare you interfere with my court!"

"Hey! Calm your tits lady! I know who you're really looking for."

"Yep! It's the Heart-" Devain covered Goofy's mouth with his hands.

"She's not the one you're looking for." I said.

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" The Queen asked.

I couldn't answer, so they threw the girl into a cage.

"Bring me evidence of Alice's innocence! Fail, and it's off with all your heads!"

I rolled my eyes and started to walk to a forest. "Sure thing your royal bitchyness." I mumbled under my breath.


	7. Goodbye Wonderland!

**Hey guys! Whats new? Oh wait! I'm not actually talking to you face to face. LOL! So here's chapter 7 ConEmber is being annoying and won't shut up! Help! PLZ! **

**ConEmber: YOU CANNOT ESCAPE THE MAJESTIC AUTHOR POWERZ!**

**Me: Ummm… Sweetie… This is my story. You're not the author. I am. You're the editor.**

**ConEmber: I still need to find an editor.**

**Me: I volunteer as tribute!**

**ConEmber: There were two typos in that last sentence that I fixed, which is why I don't want you as my editor.**

**Me: SHUT UP!**

**ConEmber: Isn't there a story we should be getting to? **

**Me: Oh right! Any way guys! Here's chapter 7! Hope you like.**

The forest was huge and confusing! What made it even worse was the fact that there was a floating pink and purple cat head!

I looked at Devain with wide eyes. "Are you seeing this?!"

He nodded. "I think we actually are high."

I felt something touch my shoulder. I instantly swung at whatever it was with my daggers in hand. I heard a cry of pain and saw that it was Sora!

"Well, hello to you too Rosie." He placed his hand on his right cheek where I nicked him with the dagger. "Dang..." He looked at the blood that was starting to stain his white gloves. "What was that for?!"

"Sorry. I didn't want you to be a Heartless or something trying to attack me." I looked around for the cat. It was now on a tree stump standing on it head.

The cat was literally standing on it's head. It bounced off and gently placed his head on top of his shoulders.

"Who are you?" Donald asked as he jumped a few times.

"Donald… He's a cat." Devain said.

"Who, indeed?" The cat asked. "Poor Alice. Soon to lose her head, she's not guilty of a thing!"

"Hey, if you know who the culprit is, tell us!" Sora demanded.

"The Cheshire cat has all the answers- but doesn't always tell."

"Sora! You freaking idiot! The Heartless are the ones who are the culprits!" I shouted in Sora's ear.

"Be quite! I wanna hear what the cat is gonna say."

I rolled my eyes.

"The answer, the culprit, the cat all lie in darkness." The Cheshire cat suddenly vanished.

"Wait!" Sora shouted.

"It's fine Sora. Just let him go. He's a crazy ass cat anyway." I said as I facepalmed myself and walked around the forest. "Just to let ya know I'm lost, so why are you following me?"

"I thought you knew where you were going." Devain explained.

"I never know where I'm going." I laughed.

Suddenly Heartless appeared! They were mostly Shadows, and a few Soldier Heartless. We quickly took them down. I smiled at Devain as he took down the last Soldier.

"Come on guys." I said as I started to climb around the forest. "Lets split up so we can try to find the evidence quickly so we can save Alice. Devain, you're with me. Donald, Goofy, and Sora, you are a team."

Donald, Goofy and Sora nodded their heads and headed in the opposite direction of us.

I looked at looked at the mushrooms and lily pads and started to see entrances to other parts of the world. I grabbed Devain's arm and started to climb on top of the mushrooms till I got to a lily pad with a small pink box. I nudged Devain's arm.

"What?" He asked.

"Go get the box."

"Why me?"

"I'm lazy."

"Well so am I."

"So… Go get the box."

"No."

"Go get it."

"Why should I?"

"Cause I don't wanna."

"Well I don't want to either."

"Are you scared of the box? Is that why you don't wanna get it?"

"Yeah." Devain said sarcastically, "A pink box scares the hell out of me."

"Well too bad!" I pushed Devain to the box. "What's in it?"

Devain opened the box and pulled out something with a confused look on his face, "It looks like an antenna from a Shadow."

"Give me that." I snatched the antenna from Devain's hands.

"So, why the hell did the Heartless leave evidence that they did it?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. Maybe they are stupid!"

"Well they are brainless."

I rolled my eyes and stuck the antenna in one of my pouches on my belt. "Come on Devain. At least we found one piece of evidence." I started to run and jump across the lily pads and went through an entrance near the top of a tree.

As soon as Devain and I went through the entrance we fell from the ceiling of the room that has the talking door. We were on top of a stove and oven. There was yet another box. I looked at Devain and smirked.

"I'll get it this time." I bent down and picked up the box.

"You only grabbed that box because it was literally right at your feet!"

I giggled and opened the box. There was nothing in it but a muggy stench, as if it had just rained. I Threw the box at Devain. "You can hold on to that." I jumped off the stove and walked back to the forest before he could complain.

"Did you find anything yet?" Sora asked as Devain and I walked into the forest.

"Yeah… Wait! Why are you here? Shouldn't you be looking for evidence for Alice?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Alice." Devain said. "Oh, wait!... You didn't see her. Once we went into the courtroom we saw the Queen, your royal bitchyness, and Alice. She was on trial for something and of course _someone_ had to try to help her." Devain looked at me when he said someone.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Found something!" Goofy shouted a few feet away from us.

We ran over to a somewhat closed area. Goofy was pointing at the ground at some small footprints.

"These footprints belong to a Large Body!" Sora exclaimed.

"And where do you get that from Major Stupoid?" I asked.

"Uh… Lucky guess?"

"Uhh… Sora… I think those are Shadow footprints." Goofy stated as he looked at the footprints.

"Goofy, you're crazy." Sora said.

"Yeah, and he's right." Donald told Sora. "They are infact Shadow footprints."

"No they aren't."

"Sora, you fucking idiot." I sighed. "How the hell would Large Body have such small feet?"

"Because...um...shut up, that's why."

"My point exactly. So anybody got a camera or something so we can show the Royal Bitch?"

"I does!" Devain shouted as he pulled out his piece of crap, IPhone 3.

I laughed and pulled out my Samsung Galaxy S3. "I think I have a better camera then you Devain."

"I know." Devain said. "At least my phone can fit in my pocket."

"Shut up! Thats why I have these pouches." I placed my phone back in one of the pouches after I took a picture.

"So do you think the Queen will settle for three pieces of evidence?" Devain asked.

"I don't know, but lets try!" I grabbed Devain's arm and motioned for the rest to follow me.

"Hey, fat lady, time to sing!" Devain shouted at the Queen as we walked into the courtroom.

"Excuse me?! What did you just call me?"

"I called you fat, I thought that was kinda clear."

"Off with his-"

"Hey! Calm your tits lady! If you don't shut up I'll take a dagger to your fat neck if I can find it!" I shouted at the Queen.

"Oh snap, you just told!" Devain reacted without thinking.

"Shut up Devain!" I shouted as I smacked him aside the head. "You wanna die at the first world we try to save?"

He shook his head. "Preferably not."

"Anywho, your majesty. I believe we have the evidence for Alice's innocence."

"Show me what you have found." The Queen demanded.

We placed the two boxes and my phone in front of her.

"Well, Thats certainly a lot of evidence, but I'm still not impressed. Cards! Bring forth my evidence. Checking all three would be a waste of my time. All right, then. Choose the one you wish to present. I'll decide who's guilty based on that evidence."

"What?!" Sora shouted.

"After all the trouble of collecting it?" Devain asked.

"You dare object? Then you will lose your head! Now choose! One box!"

Sora, Devain, and I looked at one another and tried to decide what to show her. Sora tried several time to go and grab whatever box he thought would be good to show her. After the fifth time Sora tried to grab a box Devain punched Sora's arm.

"Sora! Knock it off! We need to find something to prove Alice's innocence." I said. "Devain, do you have any idea which one we should pick?"

"Well, we shouldn't pick the box with stench, because we can't really link it up to the Heartless. Go with the antenna. There is no way she can say that it's Alice's."

I nodded. "Sora!"

"What now?" He moaned.

"Go get the box with the antenna and show it to the Queen."

"Why me?"

"Because we're lazy and we found most of the evidence." Devain said.

"Fine." He opened the box with the antenna and showed it to the Queen. A Shadow Heartless appeared and then quickly disappeared.

"What in the world was that?" The Queen asked.

"There's your evidence. Alice is innocent." I told the Queen and crossed my arms.

The Queen growled loudly. "Silence! I'm the law here!" She shouted as she stood up. "Article 29: Anyone who defies the queen is guilty!"

"That is bull crap!" Devain shouted.

"That's crazy!" Donald shouted.

"Seize them at once!"

"You're sending cards up against someone who can control fire? Good luck with that!" Devain shouted as he summoned his Keyblade.

Everything around us started to disappear and a tower with a large gear appeared in the middle of the room. A card quickly ran over to it and spun the gear a few times. Alice's cage went high up into the air. Five cards then tried to attack us. Devain and Donald used fire on all the cards that attacked us, Goofy guarded Sora and me as we tried to destroy the tower. It was very easy to defeat the cards and destroy the tower. Alice's cage quickly dropped to the ground. We ran over and saw that the cage was empty!

"She must've gotten kidnapped while we were fighting." Donald said, stating the obvious.

"You fools!" The Queen shouted. "Find the one who's behind this! I don't care how!"

The cards quickly ran in different directions.

I sighed. "Come on guys." I started to walk to the forest. "Let's go find Alice."

"Any idea where to start?" Devain asked me.

"With a step forward." I said smirking.

"That doesn't tell me much." Devain said.

"Hey, you asked where we start."

"Yeah, where, not how." Devain said, being a smart ass.

"I was trying to be funny. Guess it didn't work. Actually, I have no where to start."

A flower opened and the Cheshire Cat appeared standing on a boulder.

"Have you seen Alice?" I asked.

"Alice, no. Shadows, yes!"

"Where did they go?" Goofy asked.

"This way? That way? Does it matter? Left, right, up, down! All mixed up thanks to the shadows! Step deeper into the forest to the deserted garden. You might find shadows in the upside-down room!" He disappeared and left us to our thoughts.

We walked around a little and battled Heartless as they attacked us. Large Body Heartless appeared for the first time to us. Boy were they fat! We fought many Heartless and slowly made our way to the back of the forest. There was a entrance to another room.

The room had a long table outside that looked like it was ready for a picnic. At the end of the table was a picture on a bush. The picture was of a man and a rabbit.

"What's up with that painting?" Devain asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know." I sat down in the big pink comfy chair. A cake appeared out of nowhere and exploded! A Large Body appeared almost instantly. Devain easily took care of it.

"You're welcome." Devain said as he walked to the little house to my left and held the door open.

"Thanks." I said as I walked into the house. We were in the room we started in again! The only difference was, was the fact that we were on the ceiling!

"They're hiding somewhere. And the momeraths outgrabe. Want to find the shadows? Try turning the lights on." The Cheshire Cat said and then vanished.

"I'm I the only one the cat is starting to annoy?!"

"Nope!" Devain shouted.

Everyone else just laughed.

I looked at the tables. They each had a candle on it. This was way to easy!

"Devain!" I somewhat sang. "You get the candles and we'll get the Heartless that appear?"

"Alright." He climbed around till he got onto the tables and lit the candles.

Heartless just kept appearing as long as the candles were not lit. Once the candles were light the Cheshire Cat appeared again! He's really starting to get on my nerves!

"All the lights are on. You'll see the shadows soon. They'll arise in this room, but somewhere else. They shadows might go after that doorknob, too." Surprise, surprise the Cheshire Cat disappeared again.

I sighed and backtracked to get to the floor of the room. The Cheshire Cat was laying on the table waiting for us. I tightened my grips on my daggers as we approached him.

"The shadows should be here soon." He said as he stood up. "Are you prepared for the worst? If not, to bad!" Everything on the table disappeared and so did the cat. Big surprise there.

A red and black slinky like Heartless with cross chop legs jumped off the ceiling and landed in front of the table. It was probably a foot shorter than me when I'm not on the hell wrenched place, and I'm about 5' 3" so do the math. It's arms looked like they were the tails of a kite. It had two purple pins in each of its hands.

"Hey Devain." I said.

"Yeah, I see it." He responded.

"Heh heh heh… You can have the first attack." I smiled coyly at him.

"Alright, sucker is gonna die faster now." Devain said as he summoned his keyblade and rushed forward. When the Heartless swung one of its pins at Devain he grabbed it and was flung into the air. He landed on the thing's head and basically started to stab its many eyes.

"Don't think that you're gonna kill it by yourself!" I shouted and used fire to attack the Heartless. It put its pins in the way and they caught on fire. "Oh… CRAP!" I shouted.

"Maybe I should handle this myself!" Devain screamed.

"Shut up!" I stabbed its arms every time it tried to hit me. "Hey Sora, Goofy, Donald it would sure be nice of you to help!"

"Deep freeze!" Sora shouted and an ice crystal shot at the Heartless. It blocked with the pin that was on fire, and it was put out.

"DO THAT MORE!" Devain shouted.

"That's what he said!" I shouted back.

"Shush your face and help!" Devain screamed at me.

I rolled my eyes. It was actually kinda cute to see him angry. I looked at the Heartless to see what I would do. _'I wonder if I can cut its arms off.' _I thought to myself and tried to cut the arms off. It surprisingly worked! "I helped!" I shouted at Devain and smirked.

"What?! Do you want a cookie?!" Devain shouted at me.

"Sure!" I shouted with sarcasm and continued to battle the Heartless. "With its arms gone this should be easier!" As soon as I said that I was kicked off the table by the damn thing!

"Shouldn't of let your guard down." Devain said, somehow still on top of the Heartless.

I growled and tried to cut the legs off. It sadly didn't work.

"Dammit!" I shouted and tried to continue to battle the Heartless.

Minutes quickly passed and the Heartless was defeated. It exploded in a purple and black cloud. A heart appeared out of the cloud and disappeared in the air.

"What a racket." The door yawned and said. "How's a door knob to get any sleep?" It yawned again and a sparkling keyhole appeared in its mouth. Sora's Keyblade shined at the end and pulled itself toward the door. A beam of light appeared and shot into the keyhole.

"What was that?" I asked Sora.

"You hear that? Sounded like something closed." Sora said.

A blue and gold colored gem fell out of the keyhole.

"This gummi ain't like the others, no sir." Goofy said as he picked up the gem.

"Okay, I'll hold onto it." Donald said as he took the gem from Goofy's hand.

"Splendid." I heard the Cheshire Cat's voice behind me, "You're quite the hero. If you're looking for Alice, she's not here. She's gone! Off with the shadows, into to darkness."

"No…" Sora said.

"What, was she your second choice?" Devain said with a smirk.

"Let's go back to our ship. We might find her in another world." Donald told Sora.

We headed back to the ship and Devain and I didn't stop bugging Sora about the spell he used.

**Yay! Wonderland is done! Please review, and tell me what you think. See ya next chapter! **


	8. Typical Day?

**Hey guys! So I got another chapter for all of you. If you haven't noticed I like to do in between world chapters, so that's what this is. Hope you like.**

"Sora! Come on!" I whined.

"No!"

"Come on! Please? I wanna learn Blizzard!"

"To bad! I'm not gonna teach you." He smirked as he teased me.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have to and I don't want to."

I crossed my arms over my chest. I was starting to get tired of this. I've been asking Sora for probably an hour and a half now to teach me a spell he learned in Wonderland called Blizzard, but he won't. I walked to the control room where Donald was flying the ship.

"Hey Donald."

"Hum?" He pressed a green, what I assumed was an autopilot button and turned his chair to face me. "Oh! Hi Rosie! What can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if when you had time if you would please teach Devain and me Blizzard. I asked Sora, but he kept saying no."

"Sure! Give me a minute." He turned his chair around and pressed a yellow button. His voice came over the loudspeakers. "Goofy? Can you please come and fly the ship for a little?"

Goofy appeared in the control room a few minutes later. "What do ya need Donald?" Goofy asked as if he didn't already know.

"Can you fly the ship for a little bit? I'm going to teach Rosie and Devain that spell we learned at Wonderland. I'll be back in ten or fifteen minutes."

"Sure can do!" Goofy said as he sat in the chair.

We walked to the training room where Devain was practicing with his keyblade.

"Hey Devain." I said as I walked in.

He turned around and smiled. "Hey Rose. What's up?"

"Donald is going to teach us Blizzard. You know, the spell they learned in Wonderland."

He nodded. "Awesome!"

We spent about ten minutes to learn the spell. I accidentally froze Donald's mouth shut at one point. All he did was get mad, but Devain and I couldn't stop laughing. I don't know why Donald didn't think it was so funny.

"Since I think you two have got Blizzard down I'm going to go back to flying the ship." Donald said as he walked back to the control room.

I couldn't help but laugh. I was having so much fun learning spells and being able to go on an adventure Sora, Kairi, Riku, Devain and I have always talked about wanting to go on as kids.

"What's so funny?" Devain asked.

"Oh nothin'." I smiled at Devain and went about my own buisness practicing with my daggers and casting spells every once and a blue moon. "Um...Devain?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I should practice and use a sword again?"

"If you want. You weren't too bad with a sword when you, Sora, and Riku would fight with the wooden swords. You always beat Sora and every once and a while you would beat Riku." He smiled. "You've never beat me though!" He teased as he put one of his arms over my shoulder.

I walked over to the swords that were hanging on the wall. I never realized a dog and duck would need so many weapons. Considering Goofy hates weapons, so mostly that a duck needs so many weapons. I grabbed a sword that was very basic looking. It was just a plane blade with a red hilt. The scabbard was black leather with a strap so I could attach it to a belt or put it on my back. I chose to put it on my back.

"Hey Devain!"

"Yeah?" He asked at he practiced hitting a dummy with his keyblade and every once and a blue moon to use magic.

"You wanna have a battle? You know, like what we always did at home."

"Rose, I don't want to hurt you though. I already burned your hand with my keyblade by accident, so I don't want to hurt you any more. I also don't want to open your scar up. Did you ever get stitches for that?"

"Well…" I looked up at the sky which for me meant nope.

Devain sighed. "Take off your sweatshirt." Once I did he started to take the bloody bandages off. "Uh… Rose… I think you really need to get stitches… now."

I looked at what was suppose to be a scar. Some of it did scar over, but most of it was still opened. It actually looked like it was starting to get infected.

"Come on." Devain walked me to the infirmary and looked for the materials that he needed to stitch me up and clean the wound up. "I'm gonna get Donald or Goofy. Maybe one of them can help."

I sat on a chair and nodded there really wasn't much I could do. I looked at my feet and saw Stella standing next to me.

"Stella?!" I tried to whisper. "What are you doing here?"

"Okay?" Stella pointed to my somewhat scar.

I smirked. Stella reminded me of a little five year old, and her voice she had when she talked even reminded me of a five year old. She was so adorable! "Yeah… I'm fine. It just need stitches and it needs to get cleaned out. It might be infected because we didn't take care of it once I got it."

She nodded.

Devain came rushing back into the room a few minutes later. "Donald will be here in a lit-why is Stella here?"

I shrugged. "I don't know! Stella why are you here?"

She pointed to my wound. "Heal." She tried to touch it but Devain threw his sweatshirt over her as Donald walked into the room.

"Can you ever go a day without needing someone to take care of you?" Donald asked.

"Probably… maybe…no." I looked at the ground. I could not be serious around the two of them. "So… Do stitches hurt?" I asked.

"Depends." Donald said getting out some string and a needle.

"What do you mean depends? I thought they either hurt or don't."

"Depends on how many stitches you need." Donald responded, "And you're gonna need a lot."

I gulped. "Can I have at least some kind of painkiller then, please."

Donald opened a closet filled with pills and looked around for a few minutes, "I can't find any."

"What are you talking about?" Devain asked, "There's some right there." He pointed at some Tylenol on the shelf just out of Donald's reach.

Donald sighed. "Devain can you get it please?"

"You're saying please? Who are you and what have you done with the real Donald?" Devain asked.

"Just grab the medicine for your girlfriend!" He shouted at Devain.

"That's better." Devain said and grabbed the medicine, "And she's not my girlfriend."

"Not yet at least." He mumbled.

"Shut up duck!" I shouted. "Hey Devain?"

"Yeah."

"Can I have the medicine now?"

"Sure." He said as he tossed me the bottle, that I dropped.

"You know I can catch to save my life." I said as I picked up the bottle and got two pills.

"Should we wait a while so the pills can kick in?" Devain asked Donald.

"No, if we wait too long then they'll wear off." Donald responded threading the needle.

Donald started to thread the stitches up my arm as I took the pills. The stitches hurt like crazy!

"I thought this wouldn't hurt very much!" I shouted.

"The pills haven't started working yet." Devain said, stating the obvious, "And Kairi can handle pain better than you."

"Shut up!"

"Will you stay still?!" Donald asked.

"Sorry."

"I'm going to go somewhere there isn't people being sewn up." Devain said as he started to walk out the door.

I think an hour passed till Donald was done with these stupid stitches. I probably had at least thirty stitches! My arm hurt like hell. I really didn't like getting stuck with a needle repeatedly. Donald then wrapped my arm back up so I wouldn't mess up the stitches.

"Finally." He said as he cleaned up the needle.

"Thanks Donald!" I shouted as I grabbed Devain sweatshirt with Stella still under it. I ran to Devain's room and knocked on the door a few times. "Devain! I've got something for you!"

He poked his head out of the kitchen and asked, "What is it?"

"Your sweatshirt, and Stella."

"I'll take the sweatshirt." He said as he walked past and yanked it from my arms.

"Hey!" I shouted.

"Hello." Said as he walked into the kitchen. "So who's your little friend?" Donald asked as he took a bite of a grilled cheese sandwich. "Wait! Is that?" He looked at Stella. "IT'S A HEARTLESS!" He shouted so all the worlds could hear him, and he spit some sandwich on us too.

Devain grabbed Donald's beak. "Shut up!" He shouted at him.

"Donald please don't be mad. She just showed up in my room yesterday or something and she is extremely nice. She wouldn't hurt a fly."

Donald made a muffled noise through Devain's hands, "No she wouldn't hurt us either." Devain told him.

"Please Donald! Let me keep her! I'll make sure she doesn't hurt anyone or break anything. I promise!" I pleaded.

Another muffled sound came from Donald.

"Devain let go of his beak so he can talk normally."

"But he talks more like that."

I sighed. "Just let go of his beak and let him speak."

Devain let out an exasperated sigh, "Fine."

"Like you were trying to say Donald."

He cleared his throat and screamed, "ARE YOU INSANE?!"

"No." I looked at Devain who was doing the a little thing with his fingers. I laughed."

"SHE WILL KILL US IN OUR SLEEP! WHAT IS SO FUNNY ABOUT THAT!?"

"She hasn't yet." Devain said.

"And she won't kill us. I was laughing at Devain by the way."

"KLAJSDHFLKJASHDFLKJASHDFLKJASHDFLKJAHSDFKLAHDKLJFA!" Donald screamed gibberish as if we could understand him. How was this not getting anyone's attention?

Sora and Goofy walked in and Sora screamed, "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

"And what's this about a Heartless?" Goofy asked.

"Um...I'll explain over dinner. What do you guys want?" I asked. Devain was about to say something but I said, "I know you want stromboli, but we're not having that."

"Sad face." Devain said as he frowned.

"ANSWERS!" Donald shouted.

"Donald, that's not a food." I told him.

"I know what you and Devain want, a paopu." Sora teased me.

"Sora, shut the hell up." Devain said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth." I said and smiled. "I'll be in my room till you guys figure out what you want for dinner." I walked back to my room with Stella and sat on my bed. She sat on my lap and somewhat cuddled with me. I couldn't help but play with her antennas again. "Hey Stella. Why are you so attached to me? I'm not complaining just curious."

"Family."

"What do you mean?"

"You're family."

"Last time I checked I was not a Heartless."

She stood up and pointed at my tattoo.

"Yes Stella. I have a tattoo."

She shook her head and then pointed to herself then at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Stella. I'm gonna take a nap or go to bed." I walked to my closet and changed into my pajamas. Once I came out of the closet Stella was fast asleep in the middle of my bed. I smirked and picked up and put her in her bed in the hammock. I flopped on to my bed and turned on the tv and watched some Ink Master.

They were doing X-Men tattoos. My favorite was one of the Wolverine tattoos. Out of all the tattoos they had I would want the Wolverine or Magneto tattoo. I must have fallen asleep at some point, because next thing I remember was hearing a loud thud at two in the morning.

I grabbed my daggers for some unknown reason. No one could get on the ship since we were in space. Well... we could get attacked by Heartless I guess. I went in to the training room and saw Devain on the floor with what looked like ash surrounding him.

"Devain!"


End file.
